


Rhapsody in Chrome

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s better than a mood ring. She's a Magic 8 Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/852550.html).

Look, Sam prides himself on being a reasonable, rational person.

So what if he fights monsters? Lives in an underground lair? Used to be Lucifer?

No reasonable, rational person has ever believed that a car has moods, let alone shares moods with its owner.

Except, he’d had this sense, while his brother bore the Mark of Cain, that Dean’s car didn’t run quite right. Not that she ran quite wrong. (And yeah, he’s picked up the habit of calling her _she_.) More like, her engine rumbled deeper. Darker.

His imagination, he’d told himself. A psychological response to the change in his brother.

Except, now that Dean’s free? The sound is gone.

He thinks back. Remembers how she growled her way into Stull Cemetery. Purred the first time she rolled into the bunker’s garage. Took a weird whine the year before Dean’s deal came due. Even Dean noticed that. Had her hood up every week, poking and prodding.

He pays attention. Realizes he can tell whether Dean got lucky by the engine noise outside their motels. Knows when a prank is forthcoming because, he swears to God, he hears snickering.

She’s better than a mood ring. She's a Magic 8 Ball.


End file.
